


Swirlin' On You Babe

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Lapdance, Pre-Slash, Prostitution, Sex Worker Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony is hanging out a strip club, and he sees one worker in particular that he'd like to take home. His night gets a hell of a lot better when she says yes.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Swirlin' On You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo T5- Kink: Stripping

Tony had seen his fair share of strippers. His twenties had been spent half in his workshop and half at a strip club downing drinks like it was going out of style. So when Tony saw one of the workers get down to nothing with enticing rolls of her hips, he knew that she was the best. And Tony... well, he always wanted the best. Aside from eyebrows and the thick waves of hair down to her shoulders, she was hairless everywhere, which made the dark red look that much better against the pale skin of her neck. Large chest, large hips, and thick thighs, Tony was a little in love and a lot in lust when she started working the floor. 

He paid for a lap dance, more than a little warm under the collar as he palmed her ass. He was hard, obviously, and it was nice to not have to worry about it since that was the whole damn point of this. "You busy after you leave here?" 

She gave him a little smirk, back bending in a way that showed off her chest as she ground on him. "I don't sleep with clients for free." 

"I wouldn't dream of asking if I wasn't going to put my money where my mouth is." 

The look she gave him was a little speculative, like maybe she hadn't expected him to say yes, or maybe she was worried it was a trap. 

"It's early, you can think about it." God knows he was going to. Besides, it's not like he had any plans until afternoon the next day, which was plenty of time to either have her over or jerk off if she said no. "Make a few rounds, work back to me and let me know." 

She hummed, leaning forward so her lips brushed his ear as she spoke. "And what's in that for me?" 

"Couple hundred dollars." 

"Why Mister Stark, I believe you're underselling me." 

"That's to come back and give me an answer, sweet red, not the whole night." 

"Whole night? And here I thought all you wanted was an hour or two," she teased, leaning back again as her hips moved and thighs flexed against his. 

"Just because I would be paying for it is no reason not to buy you breakfast." 

She laughed. "Such a gentleman. I'll think about it." 

"That's all I ask." 

She finished, he paid her, grabbing a handful of fives and adding those on as a tip, then he went back to drinking. She winked as she left, but he really didn't know if she was going to come back or not. There was always the chance that she had zero interest in his offer, and he was going to waste a couple hours here. Not that he had anything to do even if he  _ did _ go home. A new Starkphone? An update for JARVIS? The ideas weren't exactly flowing recently and he didn't feel like banging his head against the wall. 

Sobriety wasn't doing him any favors because he kept talking himself down into a small depression instead of getting light enough that it felt like the thrumming bass could knock him over. Of course, the lack of alcohol in his drinks wasn't stopping him from plowing through them in search of a good time. 

By the time she made her way back to him, she'd put on a pair of panties that had a cut out for her pussy and was sheer everywhere else. It was definitely a good look on her, but even better was the way she smirked as she said, "Still offering a good time?" 

"Honey for you, I'm offering the best time of your life." 

"Big talk." 

"I can deliver." 

"That's what I'm hoping." She glanced behind her, towards the bar. "I'll get dressed and meet you by the bar." 

"Sounds good." 

She winked at him then turned and left, and he watched her go. How she managed to move that quickly in heels that big, he would never understand. 

Chances were the bartender was-- if not a friend-- someone that would take note of who she was leaving with just to make sure she was safe. He thought about finishing his drink, but it didn't taste very good and he had a more promising way to spend his time now. He sipped it once more just to be sure, then got up and headed to the edge of the bar, leaning against the counter as he scrolled through his phone. 

When she came out a minute later, her hair was tied back and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. They were comfy clothes, and it made Tony smile wider. "Still interested?" she asked, as if a t-shirt completely sucked away her sex appeal. 

"Does anyone ever say no to that?" 

"Has to happen sometime." 

"You heading out for the night, Nat?" the bartender asked. 

"Yes. Thanks Jan, I'll see you tomorrow." The bartender nodded at her, then went back to work. "My name's Natasha, by the way." 

"From Russia originally?" Tony guessed. There was something about the flatness of her American accent that made it seem practiced rather than born-- it reminded him of his own accent, to be honest. 

She gave him a slightly surprised look. "Yes. Have you been there?" 

Tony shrugged, holding open the door for her-- not a gentlemanly gesture, really, he just wanted more time to look at her because this was one night and it had been a while since he'd taken someone home. "Once or twice for business, never took the time to sight see." And he was pretty sure he'd been in Moscow both times. 

"There's not much to see." 

"Now that sounds like a lie, it's not like you're from Ohio or somewhere equally as useless." 

"Do you have a grudge against Ohio?" she asked, amused. 

"Not particularly. How long have you been in the States?" 

"Is this an immigration hearing?" 

"Fine, keep your secrets. We'll keep this as a booty call with nothing like a conversation to get in the way." 

"Expensive booty call." 

"Aren't they always?" 

"How would I know?" 

Tony chuckled, unlocking the doors and sliding in the driver's side. 

"Alright," she said as she relaxed in the passenger seat, "this is the most expensive thing I've ever touched." 

"Another lie." She glanced at Tony with a raised eyebrow, and he grinned. "You've touched me." 

Natasha rolled her eyes, but there was amusement instead of annoyance. "People can't buy  _ you _ . Your net worth isn't competition for a Lamborghini." 

"You're right, I'm worth a hundred Lamborghini's." 

"Only a hundred?" 

"What happened to no conversation?" he asked, jetting out of the parking lot. 

"Aww can the poor rich man not take a little teasing?" she said, voice dripping with condescension. "Should we pamper him and tell him that he's the most best most rich man in all the world?" 

"Eh, I think I'll wait for the ego stroking until later, but thanks for the offer there sweetheart." 

Natasha hummed, and the rest of the ride was spent listening to the radio and the hum of the engine. When they were a few blocks away from the Tower, she set a hand on his thigh. It was fairly innocent. If they'd been dating, it would have been sweet, but with their relationship being what it was, arousal started to stir in his abdomen. 


End file.
